One Tree Hill: Crazy Thanksgiving
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: It's Thanksgiving break in Tree Hill. Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer visit for Thanksgiving. Sophia and Jamie take their relationship to the next level, and Nathan is not happy about it when he finds out. Meanwhile, Chris tries to cheer up Chuck, who's missing his mother. Also, we'll find out why Chuck is with Lily and not Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Rated PG-13 for some mature subjects and some language.**

Jamie and Sophia walked into Sophia's house. Sophia shut the door behind them.

"This is perfect," Sophia said. "We're all alone here. Brooke and Julian think I'm over here watering the plants. Oh, and remind me to water the plants."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure," Sophia said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "Where should we um…"

"How about the couch?" Sophia suggested.

"Okay," Jamie said nervously.

At 6:00, Jamie sat and waited at the baggage claim for Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer to arrive.

"Jamie Luke," a familiar voice said.

Jamie turned around to see Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer with carry-on baggage.

"Hey guys," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie," Sawyer said.

"Come here," Peyton said.

Jamie walked over and he and Peyton gave each other a hug.

"I think you've grown in the month since I've seen you," Peyton said.

"Come here and give your uncle a big hug," Lucas said.

Lucas and Jamie embraced tightly. Peyton and Sawyer looked at each other.

"How long do you think they'll hug this time Mommy?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," Peyton said. "Their hugs usually last a long time. Let's go get a pretzel."

Peyton and Sawyer walked off to get a pretzel while Lucas and Jamie continued to hug.

"I've missed you," Lucas said.

"I've missed you too," Jamie said.

"How's Sophia?" Lucas asked.

"She's doing great," Jamie said. "We just had…"

Jamie quickly saved himself by saying "a sandwich. We just had a sandwich before I came to pick you up from the airport."

Lucas and Jamie let go of their embrace.

"What kind of sandwich?" Lucas asked.

"A meatball sub," Jamie said.

"That sounds good and really greasy," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"So let's go see if you aunt and your cousin are done getting that pretzel," Lucas said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "I'm really glad you're here Uncle Lucas."

"I'm really glad to be here," Lucas said smiling at his nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I've added this chapter because I've been thinking about a reviewer's comment about how they wished I'd gone more into detail about when Haley and Jamie have their talk after Jamie and Sophia's first time. So here you go.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jamie sat on the living room couch watching an episode of _Gossip Girl_. Haley came downstairs.

"Hey Jamie," Haley said.

"Hey Mom," Jamie said.

"You know, it's after midnight," Haley said.

"I don't have school tomorrow," Jamie pointed out.

"True?" Haley said.

Haley looked at the television.

"I love this episode," Haley said.

Haley walked into the kitchen and got out a mixing bowl. Jamie paused the show and turned around.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I'm making my mother's special soup," Haley said. "I'm really craving it."

"Can I have some too?" Jamie asked.

"You can whenever you're pregnant," Haley teased.

"Mom," Jamie said.

"Yes Jamie," Haley said. "You can have some too."

"Thanks," Jamie said.

"So how are Sophia's plants?" Haley asked as she began getting out the ingredients.

"You seriously just asked me about plants?" Jamie asked.

Haley burst into tears.

"Oh Mom," Jamie said. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Pregnancy hormones are a real bitch," Haley cried.

"Mom," Jamie said. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to tell Dad. I want you to let me tell him."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

Jamie got up and walked over to Haley.

"Sophia and I had sex today," Jamie said. "After I dropped Chuck off at the garage and before I picked up Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer."

"You had sex?" Haley asked as she put down the food she was holding.

"Are you mad?" Jamie asked.

"Come here," Haley said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Jamie sat down next to his mother.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked. "Did you wear a condom?"

"Mom!" Jamie shouted. "Please don't ask me stuff like that!"

"But did you?" Haley asked.

"Yes I did," Jamie replied. "We were protected."

"How do you feel?" Haley asked.

"I feel wonderful," Jamie replied. "I really love her Mom."

"Come here," Haley said opening her arms.

Jamie and Haley shared a hug and Jamie felt a kick.

"Did you feel that?" Haley asked.

"I sure did," Jamie replied. "The baby just kicked. My baby brother just kicked!"

Haley put her arm around Jamie and kissed him on the forehead.

"I remember when you were 2 and you were an escape artist," Haley said. "Your father and I called you Jamie The Conqueror because no size baby gate was inescapable for you."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

Haley spent half an hour reminiscing about Jamie when he was a child.

"No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little baby," Haley said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It was early Wednesday morning and Nathan was sitting on the picnic table in the park staring at the space where the River Court used to be. Jamie arrived and sat down next to his father.

"This time last year we were playing basketball here," Nathan said.

"Yeah we were," Jamie said. "Daddy, I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

"That doesn't make me nervous at all," Nathan said sarcastically. "What's going on son?"

"After I dropped Chuck off and before I picked up Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and Sawyer, I went with Sophia to water her plants," Jamie replied.

"Okay," Nathan said taking a breath of relief. "I was afraid you'd say something like you had sex.

Jamie didn't say anything.

"You didn't have sex did you?" Nathan asked.

Jamie didn't say anything and looked at his father with a nervous look on his face.

"You had sex?!" Nathan shouted.

"Yes," Jamie said nervously.

"Oh my god!" Nathan shouted. "I didn't think we'd be having this talk until you were at least 30!"

"30?" Jamie asked.

"Damn it Jamie!" Nathan shouted. "You're too young to be having sex!"

"You and Mommy were my age when you got married," Jamie said.

"That's different!" Nathan shouted. "Your mother and I were in love and we still are!"

"I'm in love with Sophia," Jamie said.

"My dad was an abusive maniac!" Nathan shouted. "I've been nothing but kind to you!"

"If it makes you feel better," Jamie said, "we used protection."

"I have to go somewhere," Nathan said. "Bye."

Nathan got up and walked off while Jamie continued to sit on the table.

"That went well," Jamie said sarcastically.

Lucas arrived and sat down next to his nephew.

"Hey Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Hey," Lucas said. "What's up?"

"River Court's gone," Jamie said.

"I see that," Lucas said. "Did you tell your father about you and Sophia?"

"How'd you know about that?" Jamie asked.

"I know you Jamie," Lucas said. "Look, I was your age when I first had sex."

"La, la, la, la!" Jamie shouted. "I can't hear you!"

"I won't go into detail," Lucas said. "If you ever need to talk about that stuff and you don't feel comfortable talking about with your parents, just call me. I'll be happy to talk."

"Thank you," Jamie said.

"Anytime," Lucas said.

"Now I have a question," Jamie said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"How do I get my daddy to stop being so mad at me?" Jamie asked.

Lucas patted his nephew on the back.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas assured his nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Chuck was lying down in his bed feeling depressed. He realized that tomorrow was Thanksgiving and it would be the first Thanksgiving he would spend without his mother. Chris walked into the room wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt with a giant turkey design.

"Oh my god," Chuck said. "What are you wearing?"

"Chris Keller found this at Walmart and it was only $2," Chris replied. "Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can," Chuck said. "Please don't wear that in public."

"So anyway," Chris said sitting down on Chuck's bed. "Are you excited for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Okay," Chuck said. "Sure."

"Okay, sure?" Chris asked.

"I mean yes," Chuck said. "I'm super excited."

"You don't sound super excited," Chris said. "What's wrong?"

"This is the first Thanksgiving I'm going to be spending without my mom," Chuck said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I'm sorry. But you know we can still make Thanksgiving fun. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Chris," Chuck said.

"So since Chris Keller can't cook, what should we eat for Thanksgiving?" Chris asked.

"I'll make something," Chuck said. "It'll be a surprise."

"Can't wait," Chris said smiling.

"Chris," Chuck said. "I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you. Especially when Beth dumped me."

"Sit up," Chris said.

Chuck sat up and he and Chris shared a hug.

"You are like my son," Chris said. "Chris Keller will be there for you."

Chuck's phone began to ring.

"You should get that," Chris said.

Chuck picked up his phone.

"It's Jamie," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Um, leave," Chuck said.

"That's completely fine," Chris said. "I see when I'm not wanted."

Chris got up and left the room while Chuck answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie," Chuck said.

"I did it Chuck," Jamie said. "I had sex."

"With Sophia?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"What was it like?" Chuck asked.

"Well it was…" Jamie said. "It was like… Like…. Well, it was like sex."

"Way to go into detail Jamie," Chuck said. "So when did it happen?"

"Yesterday before I went and picked up Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer at the airport," Jamie replied.

"So," Chuck said. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"I told my mom last night," Jamie replied. "I told my daddy this morning."

"How'd they take it?" Jamie asked.

"My mama spent about half an hour reminiscing about when I was a little child and told me that I'll always be her little boy," Jamie said. "My daddy got mad at me and went off to do something and I haven't seen him all day."

"Give him time," Chuck said. "Jamie I have a question. How do you know when you're ready?"

"You just do," Jamie said. "You just know."

"Thanks," Chuck said.

"You're welcome," Jamie said. "Bye."

"Bye," Chuck said.

Chuck hung up his phone and Chris came back into the room holding a black sweater.

"Almost forgot," Chris said. "They were having a buy 1 get 1 free sale and Chris Keller got you this sweater."

"I'm not wearing that," Chuck said. "No way in hell."

Chris turned the sweater around to reveal a pilgrim design on it.

"It's has a little pilgrim on it," Chris said.

"This is not happening," Chuck said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Chris walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart. He began walking through the store.

"Okay," Chris said. "Chris Keller can do this. Chris Keller will give Chuck the best Thanksgiving dinner ever!"

Chris walked over to the frozen food isle and picked out a turkey. He began reading the instructions.

"Defrost over night," Chris said. "Before cooking you must stick your hand up the… Ew! I don't want to do that!"

Chris walked over to the store bakery register.

"Excuse me ma'am," Chris asked the cashier. "Do you sell already cooked turkeys?"

"Yes," the cashier replied.

"Good," Chris said. "You see I'm watching after this teenager because his mother moved to New York and he didn't want to. So then I volunteered to be his guardian."

"My shift ends in 5 minutes," the cashier said. "Can you please cut to the chase?"

"Chase," Chris said. "That's the name of Chris Keller's best friend."

"Sir," the cashier said. "Get to the point."

"I need a turkey and everything for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow that's already cooked and ready," Chris said. "Please, you have to help me. Chris Keller can't cook without setting things on fire and I really don't want to stick my hand up a turkey and pull out the giblets. This is Chuck's first Thanksgiving without his mother and I want it to be nice for him."

"Okay," the cashier said handing Chris a form. "Fill out this form and we'll make the Thanksgiving dinner complete with turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, green been casserole, stuffing, deviled egg potato salad, and pecan pie. We'll have it delivered to you by 5:00 PM tomorrow."

"Thanks," Chris said. "You're the best. Are you single?"

"I'm married to a police officer," the cashier said.

"Okay," Chris said as he filled out the form.

Chris handed the form to the cashier.

"Thank you so much," Chris said.

Chris paid the cashier and left the grocery store. He arrived home to find Chuck was sitting on the couch watching TV. Chris walked over to the couch and next to him.

"You're watching the 'Hallmark Channel'," Chris said. "Good boy."

"Thanks," Chuck laughed.

"So Chuck," Chris said. "Have you decided what you're going to make tomorrow?"

"I think I'll just make some sliced turkey sandwiches for lunch," Chuck said. "That's about as Thanksgiving as I feel."

"We could go Black Friday shopping," Chris said.

"We could," Chuck said. "Except I hate Black Friday."

"Are you so cheery," Chris said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I just don't like waiting in long lines and having people trample you."

"Chris Keller doesn't do that kind of Black Friday," Chris said. "I go to stores like Dollar General and CVS Pharmacy."

"I understand Dollar General," Chuck said. "But what do they have at CVS Pharmacy?"

"Lots of stuff," Chris said. "They're selling flash drives for $5.99! $5.99!"

"You're such a nerd," Chuck said.

"And they're selling watches," Chris said. "Buy one for $9.99 and get one free!"

"Actually that's a good deal," Chuck said. "I think I will go Black Friday shopping at CVS Pharmacy with you."

"Great," Chris said. "But we have to be back by 5:00."

"Why 4:30?" Chuck asked.

"It um," Chris said. "It um, get dark at 6:00. Chris Keller is scared of being out at night."

"Since when?" Chuck asked.

"Since I said so!" Chris shouted.

"Will you chill?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry," Chris said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Maybe we can go early before I make the sandwiches. You know what they always say. Early bird catches the worm."

"But I don't want a worm," Chris said. "I want a 16 gig flash drive." 

"It's just a saying," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said. "And after we eat the sandwiches I'll need you to go away until at least 5:30."

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"Because um, I'm going to be wrapping your Christmas presents," Chris said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "You don't have to be so weird about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Nathan and Haley were lying down in their bed. Haley looked at her husband, who had a sad look on his face.

"Nathan," Haley said. "You can't keep being unhappy like this."

"Our teenage son had sex Hales," Nathan said. "How are you not upset?"

"Look Nathan," Haley said. "We were his age when we got married."

"But that's different," Nathan said. "I was emancipated from my abusive father and my crazy mother. We're wonderful parents to Jamie and how does he repay us?"

"They used protection," Haley said.

"Quinn and Clay used protection and where are they now?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan," Haley said, "it's okay. I didn't get pregnant with Jamie until we were 17 and you and I had been having sex for a long time."

"I forgot to wear protection and you forgot to take a pill," Nathan said. "What if Sophia forgot to take a pill?"

"Oh my god Nathan," Haley said. "Are you trying to make me upset?"

"Whenever I look at Jamie," Nathan said, "all I see is the little boy who stood on my shoulders to reach my basketball shoes from the highest shelf."

"And the little boy who got shoelaces with hearts for Madison for Valentines Day that one year," Haley said.

"Madison," Nathan said. "I liked them together. Whatever happened to her?"

"They broke up when Jamie caught her sharing her milk with Donavan Martin," Haley said starting to cry. "It's such a sad story."

Nathan looked at his wife.

"I'm 4 months pregnant," Haley cried. "My hormones are all over the place."

"When did Jamie become a teenager?" Nathan asked.

"I think on his 13th birthday," Haley said. "Now I'm hungry."

"Again?" Nathan asked.

"Can you heat me up some edamame?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Nathan said. "Please don't make me get up."

"Remember that song we used to sing to Jamie?" Haley asked.

"The song about the man who lived in the moon who played upon a ladle?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said before singing. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do."

"Fine," Nathan said getting up. "I'll heat you up some edamame."

"Thank you sweet husband," Haley said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nathan said.

Nathan walked out of the room, down the hall, and then downstairs. Lucas was sitting on the couch eating a banana.

"Better not leave that peel on the floor Big Brother," Nathan said. "I don't want anyone slipping."

"Shut up," Lucas laughed. "So what are you doing up?"

"Haley wants some edamame," Nathan replied.

Nathan got out the edamame and put in the microwave. Lucas got up and threw away the banana peel.

"So have you talked to Jamie at all since this morning?" Lucas asked.

"No," Nathan said.

"I think you should," Lucas said. "He was really upset that he made you mad."

"Jamie always cries," Nathan said. "He gets that from Haley."

"And you and me," Lucas said.

"I don't cry that often," Nathan said.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Yes you do."

"Luke," Nathan said. "For once can you please just mind your own business?"

"Then what kind of uncle would I be to Jamie?" Lucas asked.

"Well I can tell you what kind of brother you're being right now," Nathan said.

"Talk to him Nate," Lucas said. "He needs his daddy."

"Okay," Nathan said.

Lucas smiled at his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Jamie was sound asleep in his bed. He was awoken by a knock on his door.

"Come in," Jamie said.

Nathan walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Son," Jamie said.

"Hey Daddy," Jamie said sitting up.

Nathan sat down next to his son.

"I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you this morning," Nathan said. "You came to talk to me and I was rude to you. The last thing I want is for you and me not be on speaking terms, especially on Thanksgiving."

"It's okay Daddy," Jamie said. "I know I'm only 16 and I shouldn't be having sex, but Sophia and I talked about it and we were ready. We used protection and she's on the pill. We know there's risks, but we were really careful."

"I'm glad you were careful and responsible Jamie," Nathan said. "But I still want you to know that it's hard for me to comprehend that you're having sex. No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little boy."

"And no matter how old I am, you'll always be my father," Jamie said. "No matter where I go or what I do, I'll always need you. Even though someday I'll move away and have my own family, I'll still need you."

"And I'll always need you," Nathan said. "You were born right before your mother and I turned 18 and I was terrified at first. But now I can't even imagine life without you."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Jamie asked.

"No," Nathan said. "I know it's okay to cry, but it seems like you and I have been crying a lot lately."

"So has Mommy," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Her hormones are all over the place. The other day, she cried because there was only one cloud in the sky."

"What's so sad about that?" Jamie asked.

"According to your mother," Nathan said, "the cloud looked lonely and it's sad that it had no friends."

Nathan and Jamie began to laugh.

"The other day Mommy asked me if she looked 4 months pregnant and said she wanted my honest opinion," Jamie said. "I said yes and she started crying and claimed I called her fat."

"Well a month ago when she was denying she was pregnant," Nathan said, "I went and got a pregnancy test for her and she threatened to stab me."

"Why does pregnancy turn the nicest people into monsters?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know son," Nathan said. "I don't understand the whole female hormone thing. She didn't act this hormonal during her pregnancy with Lydia."

"What about me?" Jamie asked.

"Oh you did not want to tick her off when she was pregnant with you," Nathan said. "Remember Rachel?"

"That nice lady who used to give me free lickerish at the candy store?" Jamie asked.

"No," Nathan said. "The other Rachel."

"The slut who married Grandpa Dan and then he divorced her and left her with nothing?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Nathan said. "And don't say slut. Anyway, your mother had a job at the tutoring center and when she was pregnant with you, Rachel stole your mother's key and took test answers. Your mother got fired and that made her mad."

"What did Mommy do?" Jamie asked.

Haley walked into the room.

"I threw my drink on her and slapped that bitch as hard as I could," Haley said. "And I'd do it again!"

"That's my wife," Nathan said smiling.

"Where's my edamame?" Haley asked.

"I thought I gave it to you," Nathan said.

"No," Haley said.

"Oh," Nathan said. "It's probably in the microwave. I'll go get it."

Nathan got up and walked out of the room. Haley sat down next to her son.

"I'm glad that you and your father made up," Haley said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"Do you think you can do my a favor tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Lily informed me that Lucas usually eats most of the dark meat on the turkey," Haley said. "That's the best part of the turkey."

"I agree," Jamie said.

"I need you to make sure that I get some dark meat before Lucas eats it all," Haley said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Lucas walked into the room.

"These walls are paper thin," Lucas said. "I do not eat all the dark meat."

"Yes you do!" Lily shouted from the other room.

"Can you all please be quiet?!" Lydia shouted from the other room. "I lost my ear muffs and I can't sleep because of all the racket!"

"Anyway," Lucas said. "I'm not going to be eating that much. I will be going to Black Friday. You should come Jamie Luke."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Are you going to come Mommy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked. "Black Friday sales are no place for a pregnant woman."

"Please Mama?" Jamie asked.

"Oh," Haley said with tears in her eyes. "You just called me Mama. Still no."

"We don't need her Jamie Luke," Lucas said. "She'd only slow us down."

Haley got up and walked over to Lucas.

"What did you just say?" Haley asked.

"Should I start running now?" Lucas asked nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

It was Thanksgiving morning and Lily and Sophia were at the airport waiting in the baggage claim.

"Thanks for coming with me to pick up my mother and my stepfather," Lily said.

"No problem," Sophia said. "You're my best friend."

"So is Beth coming to Thanksgiving Dinner?" Lily asked.

"No," Sophia replied. "She actually left on a plane earlier this morning to spend Thanksgiving with her mother in California."

"Oh," Lily said.

"It was a last minute decision," Sophia said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Sophia replied. "Ask away."

"Is it awkward for you to be around me?" Lily said.

"Not at all," Sophia said. "Beth is the one who broke up with Chuck in the first place because he wouldn't have sex with her. We don't have to stop being friends just because you're dating Chuck."

"Thank you," Lily said. "You know, you're the best friend I've ever had. Traveling so much, I never really had friends."

"Lily!" a familiar voice cheered.

Lily turned around to see Karen standing there.

"Mom!" Lily cheered.

Lily and Karen shared a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much," Karen said.

"I've missed you too," Lily said.

Karen and Lily let go of their embrace.

"I'm so happy you could come," Lily said.

"Me too," Karen said.

Lily pointed to Sophia.

"Mom," Lily said. "This is my friend Sophia. She's also Jamie's girlfriend and she's living with Brooke and Julian."

"Nice to meet you Sophia," Karen said.

"Nice to meet you too," Sophia said.

"Where's Andy?" Lily asked.

"He had appendicitis," Karen said.

"Oh no," Lily said. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," Karen replied. "He had surgery and he told me he still wanted me to come on this trip."

"I'm glad he's okay," Lily said.

"Me too," Karen said.

Karen just had a carry-on bag, so they didn't have to wait for the luggage. Lily and Brooke drove Karen to the Scott household where they were greeted by Haley and Quinn.

"Karen!" Haley cheered as she rushed over and gave Karen a hug.

"It's so nice to see you Haley," Karen said.

"You too," Haley said. "I'm so glad you could come. You look younger than ever."

"Thanks for the compliment," Karen said. "However Haley, I'm kind of disappointed in you. You've been eating too many cookies."

"Karen!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm not fat! I'm having a baby!"

"I know," Karen laughed. "Lucas told me. Congratulations!"

"We're going to name him Keith Robert Scott," Haley said. "Due in April."

"How sweet," Karen said.

Quinn walked over to Karen.

"You know I'm excited to see you too," Quinn said.

"So nice to see you Quinn," Karen said. "Give me a hug."

Quinn and Karen shared a hug. Karen then noticed Quinn's baby bump.

"No way!" Karen exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Quinn replied. "I'm having a baby too."

"Boy or girl?" Karen asked.

"Girl," Quinn replied. "Zoe Brigard Evans. Due in May."

"What a sweet name," Karen said. "Zooey like Zooey Deschanel or Zoe like the orange monster on 'Sesame Street'?"

"The orange monster on Sesame Street," Quinn replied. "I keep getting asked that."

"So where is everyone?" Sophia asked.

"Lucas, Nathan, Jamie, Logan and Clay went to get paper plates," Quinn said. "So they'll probably be back in like 2 hours because they'll find things on sale that none of us need and buy them."

"Brooke, Julian, Davis and Jude aren't coming until 5:00," Haley said. "Oh, and Peyton, Sawyer and Lydia went to the park."

"Do you need any help?" Karen asked.

"Do you think you can stick your hand up the turkey and pull out the giblets so we can cook it?" Quinn asked.

"I'll make the cranberry sauce," Karen said. "Lily can pull out the giblets."

"No she won't," Lily said. "I'm going to help set the table later."

"Fine," Sophia said. "I'll pull out the giblets. You're all such babies."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Chuck sat on the beach watching the waves. As he waited, he kept looking at his new watch.

"5:15," Chuck said. "Time to start heading back."

Chuck started to get up, but suddenly Chase walked over to him.

"Hey Chuck," Chase said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

Chase sat in the sand next to Chuck.

"I couldn't visit my relatives because they all went to the parade in New York," Chase replied.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"So how's your Thanksgiving going?" Chase asked.

"It's okay," Chuck said. "Chris and I had sliced turkey sandwiches and we went to CVS Pharmacy."

"Oh yeah?" Chase asked.

"I got this new watch," Chuck said showing Chase his watch. "And another one for free that I'm going to give Jamie for Christmas."

"That's nice," Chase said.

Chase's phone chimed.

"I wonder who that could be," Chase said.

Chase looked at his phone to see a message from Chris that read, "Delivery truck just arrived late. Distract Chuck for at least 10 more minutes."

"It's my aunt," Chase lied. "She said the parade was awesome."

"I'm going home," Chuck said. "I still have some left over sandwiches. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, thank you," Chase said. "How long would it take us to walk home?"

"Like 40 minutes," Chuck replied. "But I'm not going to do that. I'm going to drive home, which takes like 4 minutes."

"Can't drive without your keys!" Chase shouted grabbing Chuck's keys and running off.

"Hey!" Chuck shouted standing up. "Come back here with my keys!"

Chuck ran after Chase along the beach for 5 minutes before finally succeeding in grabbing his keys.

"Not funny," Chuck said.

Chuck punched Chase in the stomach.

"Chuck!" Chuck shouted.

Chase pinched the back of Chuck's neck.

"Chase!" Chase shouted.

"Very funny," Chuck laughed. "Let's go."

"Okay," Chase said.

Chase and Chuck walked to Chuck's car. Chuck got into the driver's seat and Chase got into the passenger's seat. They buckled up and Chuck drove home and parked in the driveway. As they got out of the car, they could smell something good.

"Is that smell coming from the house?" Chuck asked.

"Nah," Chase replied. "It's probably just the next door neighbors."

Chuck and Chase walked into the house to see Chris waiting for them.

"Chuck," Chris said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Chris led Chuck into the dining room to reveal the huge Thanksgiving dinner set up on the table.

"Oh my god," Chuck said in a shocked tone. "You did this?"

"Well the grocery store bakery did this," Chris replied. "But Chris Keller ordered it. Are you happy?"

Chuck burst into tears.

"No," Chris said softly. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Chuck sobbed. "It's just, this is so nice of you. Thank you so much. I'm so thankful."

"Then why are you crying?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm really happy," Chuck sobbed. "This is the nicest thing anyone's every done for me."

"I'm glad," Chris said. "But if you cry…"

Chris burst into tears as well.

"Then Chris Keller will start crying!" Chris sobbed.

Chris and Chuck embraced tightly.

"Thank you so much," Chuck sobbed.

"You're welcome," Chris sobbed.

"This has turned out to be the best Thanksgiving ever," Chuck sobbed.

"It sure has," Chris sobbed.

"When do you think we'll quit crying?" Chuck sobbed.

"I don't know," Chris sobbed.

Chase began to leave.

"Wait Chase," Chris sobbed. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Chase said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chris said as he and Chuck let go of their embrace.

Chris, Chuck and Chase sat at the table.

"Okay," Chris said wiping off his eyes. "Now that we've cried, I'd like to say that Chris Keller is thankful for all his friends. Especially his best friend Chase and his surrogate son Chuck."

"I'm thankful for this wonderful meal we're about to eat," Chuck said. "And most of all, I'm thankful for Chris Keller, who is like a father to me, and Chase, who is like a big brother to me."

"I'm thankful for all my friends and family," Chase said.

"Alright," Chris said. "Let's dig in. Chuck, please pass the potatoes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

It was 2:30 AM and Jamie was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep. There was only one thing on his mind, leftover pumpkin pie.

"Okay Jamie," Jamie said aloud to himself. "If you want the pie, just get up and get it."

Jamie finally gave into temptation and got up out of bed. He walked downstairs to see Lucas sitting at the table with the very last piece of pumpkin pie on a paper plate.

"Is that the last piece?" Jamie asked.

"Yep," Lucas replied. "It's the very last piece."

"Oh," Jamie said disappointedly.

"Come here," Lucas said.

Jamie sat down at the table and Lucas handed him and extra fork.

"You honestly didn't think I wouldn't share it with my nephew now did you?" Lucas asked.

"This is exactly why you're my favorite uncle," Jamie said smiling.

Jamie and Lucas shared the last piece of pie. Afterward, they sat on the couch and Lucas held his nephew tightly.

"Why are hugging me?" Jamie asked.

"Don't you remember when you were little and we used to sit on the couch like this after eating every holiday meal leftover?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah," Jamie said.

"Funny how time goes by so fast but some things never change," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"So tell me how school's been going," Lucas said.

"It's been going really well for me," Jamie said. "I'm making good grades. I'm not getting in trouble."

"That's always a good thing," Lucas said.

"The basketball team got a new coach," Jamie said.

"Is he okay?" Lucas asked.

"He's nice," Jamie said. "But I still don't plan on returning to basketball."

"It's okay," Lucas said.

"My daddy was a little disappointed at first," Jamie said. "But he came to respect my decision."

"That's good," Lucas said. "So how has your singing career been going?"

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I only sang in front of people once at that café in Maine."

"You used to do that karaoke game every chance you got," Lucas said.

"That was when I was a kid and before my voice changed," Jamie said.

"Sing me a song," Lucas said.

"No," Jamie said.

"Come on," Lucas said. "Sing your uncle a song."

"I'm not singing a song," Jamie said.

"Please?" Lucas asked.

"No," Jamie said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to tickle you!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Okay fine," Jamie said. "I'll sing a song."

"Okay," Lucas said.

"If you're happy and you know it…" Jamie started to sing.

"No," Lucas said. "Sing 'Kokomo' by the Beach Boys."

"Fine," Jamie said. "But just the chorus."

"Okay," Lucas said.

Jamie sang the chorus of "Kokomo".

"There," Jamie said. "I sang. Now don't ever ask me to do that again."

"Jamie," Lucas said. "Listen to me. You have a wonderful singing voice. You get that from your mother."

"Are you saying I sound like a girl?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lucas said. "I'm saying you inherited singing skills. If you're not going to be in the NBA, you should be a singer."

"Whatever," Jamie said.

"I'm serious," Lucas said.

"That pumpkin pie was good," Jamie said changing the subject.

"It sure was," Lucas agreed.

"But I can't get up," Jamie said.

"Neither can I," Lucas said. "I guess we'll just have to stay here."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Good night Uncle Lucas."

"Good night Jamie Luke," Lucas said before kissing his nephew on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I realized this story wouldn't be complete without a Brooke/Peyton chapter.**

It was Friday afternoon and Brooke and Peyton were at the Tree Hill Mall.

"It's so nice to shop without two identical screaming children," Brooke said.

"Wait until they're pre-teens," Peyton said.

"No," Brooke said. "Once they're 10, I'm shipping Davis and Jude off to a boarding school in London."

"That joke wasn't funny the first 10 times you said it and it isn't funny now," Peyton said. "Do you think we can sit down for a minute? My feet are killing me."

"I told you not to wear high heels to Black Friday," Brooke said.

""I told you not to wear high heels to Black Friday," Peyton said mockingly.

"Fine," Brooke said. "Go sit down. I have to go to the material store and get some material. I'm making 3 baby blankets. One for baby Keith and one for baby Zoe."

"Isn't that just 2?" Peyton asked.

"I said 2," Brooke said.

"No," Peyton said. "You said 3 baby blankets."

"No I didn't," Brooke said.

"Yes you did," Peyton said before gasping. "Are you…"

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Oh my god!" Peyton squealed.

"It's really early in the pregnancy," Brooke said. "I haven't even had an ultrasound yet. So please don't tell anyone."

"Okay" Peyton said. "I promise. If it's a girl, will you name her Peyton?"

"That can be her middle name," Brooke said.

"I'm so excited for you!" Peyton cheered. "I'd jump for joy but I'm afraid my feet will fall off."

"I go in for my ultrasound on Monday morning," Brooke said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow," Peyton said.

"Don't worry Peyton," Brooke said. "I'll see you in March when we throw Haley and Quinn the most kick-ass double baby shower ever!"

"Make that triple," Peyton said.

"No," Brooke said. "I'm not sharing my baby shower. Mine's all about me."

"There's the Brooke I know," Peyton said giving her best friend a hug.

"Isn't life crazy?" Brooke asked. "I was told I couldn't ever have children, and now I'm pregnant with my third child."

"Life's funny that way," Peyton said smiling.

 **That's the end of that one.**


End file.
